The Trickster
by CurrySane
Summary: Because who gives a fuck, am I right? This will not be getting anymore chapters; unless you guys want them


The day was as it usually went, get up,shower,brush my teeth and eat. It was routine and something I hardly if ever, missed.

That was until I woke up to the sound of obnoxious finger snapping. The life I led, made finger snapping a nightmare; whereas others saw it as a simple gesture. "Would you cut it out Dean?" I turned over in bed and sighed at the tangled sheets. These things were created to strangle the user; probably the invention of some supernatural ass-hat. "Well I would, if I were Dean" A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice made me jump from my half aware state. The "trickster" was sitting across from me, smiling; dean was no where in sight. "Gabriel, how did you-" I was cut off by a slim finger on my lips. "Get here? Well I suppose I could tell you, but where's the fun in that?" he chuckled and ran another finger across my jaw. "Is it just me, or did you grow more, since our last meeting?" his eyes practically undressed me, and I found myself growing uncomfortable. "Well it has been a while. Anyway-" I was once again cut off; but this time a hand went over my mouth and another through my hair. "I suppose ya wanna know why i'm here?" he looked around for a moment before shrugging. "Fair's fair I guess" he released my mouth and i wiped it roughly; god knows where his hand had been. "I'm here, cause I missed ya Sammy" he snapped his fingers and a rose appeared between them. "For my favorite moose" In a confused daze, I accepted it; a strange feeling pooling in my stomach. "You missed me?" he nodded sheepishly and a smirk tugged at the corner of my lip. "I can't say I feel the same" I chuckled at the pout that formed on his lower lip-his..delicious looking lower lip. "That's hurtful ya know. I have feelings" he sat down next to me and huffed; his shirt was slightly unbuttoned and I could see his collar bone. "Sorry, I just don't think we have enough history yet" he turned toward me and glared. "How much history do you need?"

I paused for a moment, not sure if what I was thinking was ok. "Well...I like to form bonds, ya know, contact" he nodded the rubbed his chin. "That does make sense. Well, what do you have in mind, cover boy?" He laughed, but I grabbed his hands and forced them above his head; effectively pinning him to the mattress. He huffed in surprise. "Sam?" the playful smirk he wore earlier was gone; but that didn't stop me from nipping his luscious lips. "I was thinking maybe somethin along these lines?" his body arched when I pressed my leg between his. There was fear in his eyes, but it couldn't stop me. "W-whoa party boy, I didn't even bring the alcohol" his lips parted and light breaths made their way forth; he was so damn cute. "You're the only drink needed" I took the rose he'd given me, and slid it down his torso; he flinched. If I wanted to, I could rip clean through those buttons. "I dont know if you can afford me; kinda pricey" he licked his lips and I felt the threads of control fraying. "We'll just have to see"

I pressed my leg firmer against his crotch; reveling in his gasps and struggles. The next thing on my list, was his chest; no pesky shirt concealing it. "Dang, you sure go for the sensitive parts" he grinned as I started to weave my finger through the buttons; each one making a satisfying "pop" as they came loose. "Well..i've learned what makes a good drink taste better" I moved up and slid my tongue, from his collar to his ear; he groaned and arched into me. "Stop with the foreplay and get to it" his lust filled eyes finally broke the last string and I practically tore his pants off. It earned me the most genuine sound. "Whoa-you don't play around, do you cover boy" he lifted himself a bit, so that i had better access to his entrance. "I've learned to take it, if I want it" he nodded in awe, the opened his mouth. "I didn't bring any lub, and you probably don't have any. This'll have to do" I bit my lip as I slid my fingers into his mouth. It was warm and he was sucking my digits so greedily. "Aren't you being a whore" he glared and spit my fingers out. "Bite me" I took the invitation and bit at his neck, while slowly thrusting a finger inside him. He bucked against me and I felt his pulse on my teeth. I cursed at how tight my pants were becoming, as I slid another finger inside. I made sure to stretch and scissor my fingers appropriately; it was kinda the same as doing it with a woman. "You..just love-making me wait don't you?" his eyes were lidded now, and I couldn't help taking a mental snapshot. Damn he was attractive. "Sorry, didn't want to damage you" I slipped my fingers out and finally undid my pants. Never, had there been such relief and freedom to my loins. "Whatever pretty boy, just get on with it" I nodded and positioned myself; before slowly sliding in. Gabriel threw his head back and let out a deep throaty moan; it seemed I was doing ok. "Doesn't hurt does it?" he shook his head and struggled a little. "Let me hold on to you, for god's sake"

I obliged and released his hands; they instantly took hold of me for dear life. He had really sharp nails for a guy. "It ok that I move, Princess?" he glared, but none the less nodded.

After what seemed like an eternity with him; I woke up alone, and a scrap of paper in my hand, When I opened it up, it read- "Thanks for that, cover boy. Maybe you can be the drink next time ;)"

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. Oh...what was one to do with a trickster?


End file.
